Problem: Express this product in scientific notation: $(3.80\times 10^{-4})\times (2.00\times 10^{-1})$
Start by collecting like terms together. $= (3.80\times 2.00) \times (10^{-4}\times 10^{-1})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 7.6 \times 10^{-4\,+\,-1}$ $= 7.6 \times 10^{-5}$